New Player Guide
Getting Started Welcome to Ensemble. You just completed the Tutorial and now don't know where or what to do. Never fear! My name is Roric and I'll be your guide into your transition in Newland. What? You want me to shut up and get to the info? Alright here we go. (0,0) AKA Sand's Rest So you just teleported to Sand's Rest, or as it says in the Action Menu, (0,0). This is currently the central hub for everything in game. It's called 0,0 because it's coordinates are....you guessed it, 0,0, but we will discuss coordinates in a bit. In Sand's Rest you will find a few shops, and several quest givers. It is best to start the game by doing these quests as they will introduce you to a lot of the main features within the game. There are also trails that lead to the other cities, but they don't really have much in them at the moment. Navigation As I said before, 0,0 is the center of Newland. The way coordinates (coords) work is rather simple. The numbers mean how many tiles North(N), West(W), South(S), or East(E) you are. The first number represents West and East. A negative number means West of the origin, positive means East. The second set of numbers mean North and South, with Positive being North and negative being South. Also note the position of the compass. North is isn't straight up, but rather the top-left corner of the screen. Keep that in mind when traveling to specific coordinates. Finding Resources So now you wanna gather? *Sigh* Okay. So you can see at the top of the screen there are five resources. Wood, Food, Stone, Armile, and Mython. Wood, Stone, and Mython can be found in the wilds. Food and Armile you actually build the nodes for. It's pretty easy to find Wood, and Stone. You will want to start by teleporting to (0,0). They can be found anywhere between 0,0 and (-/+)20000, (-/+)20000. One frequently asked question is, "Roric, you handsome devil, where can I find wood?". With that flattery, I will give you your first Wood node coords for free. (-135, -88) Now Mython is a fickle mistress, it only spawns after (-/+)1000 in any direction. It's pretty uncommon until you get in the Mython Rim. Now for Food, and Armile. To gather Food, you will need to build a Mill, and a farm adjacent to it. (Protip: You can have 8 Farms adjacent to one Mill) To gather Armile, simply build an Armile Mine, and gather from it. Easy, right? Building A Base Building A Base For Dummies: You will want to build your base where it's hard to find. Your spawn point (The random area you started the game in) is usually the best place to build around. Since it's usually in the 25+k's and nothing spawns after 25k there won't be many players snooping around. To create the spawn point of your base, just build another shrine, then once it's completed, click it and set it as your spawn. Whenever you die outside of PvP, you will be sent back here. Really, a base is only protecting your portals currently. There will eventually be resource caps and resources will be stored and protected in your base as well. Keep in mind there will tons of new stuff added, and to plan accordingly when building and investing resources in a base. You only get back 5% of everything invested if you sell a structure. Most bases consist of walls and towers. Each are upgradeable, simply right-click on the structure, (Make sure you aren't still interacting with it) and click on upgrade. You will be made aware of the cost, and you can confirm that you wish to upgrade. You will then have to construct the upgrade. Miscellaneous Info Diplomacy - Anyone can ally someone. They must ally you back for it to mean anything. Allies can share portals, shrines, use each others gates, and pull resources for them from their farms and armile mines. You can only attack someone if they are your enemy, enemies will take fire from your towers as well. If anyone attacks you or any of your structures, they will be added to your enemies list. You can remove anyone from Allies or Enemies list at anytime. DO NOT PAY ATTENTION TO THE NUMBERS BY A PERSON'S NAME. THE NUMBERS ARE A LIE. Actually they are from the old leveling system, and do not accurately represent what level someone is. Trading/PvP - Currently there is not an official trading system in-game. The system players use is a drop trade system. Gold and resources are undroppable and therefore untradeable currently. You have to trade for an item using the sellback value of other items which ends up costing you double, unless you both have items you wish to exchange. People often choose to trade at PvP. The reasons being: 1. You do not lose your current place when you teleport there, and 2. It is barren and a pretty lag free zone on average. BEWARE, though it is currently unheard of, there is always the chance of scammers. Ask a Dev to stand in on big ticket trades, or otherwise don't whine about your loss. Love Server Back-up XX:03 - Server Time is (PST). Every hour, at three minutes after, the server will back itself up. This causes a decent lag most of the time. Beware dropping items, or fighting where you need to be active at all times during these back-ups, as you will often lose the item, or die. Lag - It can be a killer. Literally you can die from it. Well, in-game anyhow, quit questioning me. Lag can be combated several ways. Turn the graphics down to bare. (Press X, Graphics bars, Click under bare). when lag still gets pretty bad, cut off it's head with a nice clean refresh. Refreshes are the the duct tape of the internet. More permanent fixes will be coming out every patch, just be patient. Missions - Every week day, at 2pm (PST) and 8pm (PST) the Devs host these things called missions. They are basically games within the the game that you can participate in for free to earn these wicked cool things called Mission Shells. You will get one for just participating, and the winner(s) usually get three. They can be turned in for epic and sometimes exclusive loot. JOIN THE MISSIONS OR I KILL YOU! Ahem, sorry about that. Livestreams - There are two Livestreams currently. Jesse's Art Livestream on Mondays at 8pm (PST). Jesse creates art for use in-game and openly discusses and asks opinions. I love it. He also plays music, because he is the DJ. Then there's the Friday Livestream at 6pm (PST), which is equally great. This one will discuss going-ons, upcoming events, announcements, and allows players to ask questions and have them answered dire. You will get 10 royals for attending the Friday Livestream. You must take a screenshot of yourself chatting productively and post it on the appropriate forum thread. Did I mention the Lottery ? How absent minded of me. >:) WAKE UP! I can't believe you fell asleep. RUDE. Anyways, I think you should have a handle on the basics. If you have any further questions, please feel free to message me (Roric) in-game. Also any tips on improving this little guide is welcomed. Keep Ensemblin'. = Category:Guide